Basketball Blues
Basketball Blues is the sixth episode of the first season in this television sitcom on Family Matters, which was aired from ABC on November 3, 1989. It was directed by James O'Keefe and written by Barry Gold. Plot Carl wants Eddie to be a star basketball player, even if Eddie doesn't want to play basketball at this time. Carl's efforts to get Eddie psyched up for a career in professional basketball are affected by a visit from basketball star Will "The Thrill" Morgan, and it turns out that Carl is trying to accomplish -- through Eddie -- his own dream of being a basketball star. Harriette had invited Will for a visit to set Carl straight, and get him to let Eddie live his own dreams. Meanwhile, Rachel tries her hand at being a cook. Synopsis Carl wants Eddie to be a star basketball player and wants him to try out for his school's basketball team. Eddie objects against it and doesn't want to play basketball at this time. He tells Carl that he wants to go his own way. Even Harriette rallies to his defense and tries to talk Carl out of it. She points out that she knows it's Carl's own dream he's trying to force on Eddie. Harriette mentions what he's doing is very selfish on his part and tires to convince him to let Eddie go his own way and figure out his own dreams. She soon grows concern when Carl refuses to listen to her and repeatedly forces Eddie to train harshly to the point he's on the verge of quitting. Meanwhile, Rachel tries her hand at being a chef but soon finds she is not cut out for being a chef especially when the rest of the Winslows grow tired of trying a disaster of a quiche. Harriette convinces Rachel to do what she does best, writing novels and that they will support her. Carl invites Will "The Thrill" Morgan to try and motivate Eddie's interest in basketball. However, he presumably sees past Carl's attempt and talks to Eddie instead. Asking him what he wants to do with himself, Eddie admits that he doesn't know and that he just wants to enjoy high school with his friends. Will understands his plight and encourages him to go his own path. When Eddie reveals he is happy to follow Will's advice in following his own dreams, Carl is crushed. At the school's gymnasium, Harriette spies Carl trying to shoot hoop and misses. She picks up the basketball and he admits he is disappointed in how things turned out. While sympathetic, Harriette admonishes Carl in pushing Eddie too hard and not letting him live own dreams. She tells him off that she got concerned over his behavior in forcing his own dreams of being a professional basketball player on their son and tried to talk some sense into him. When Carl refused to see reason, Harriette reveals she had met Will at the Chicago Chronicle and invited him over to the house before he did. She asked for his help because she wanted to teach Carl a hard lesson that forcing his own dreams on Eddie is wrong and Will agreed to help her out. Only then, Carl finally realizes that Harriette was right. He also sees much he has hurt Eddie for his own selfishness and needs to apologize. After coming home, Carl apologizes for hurting Eddie's feelings and forcing him to try out for the high school's basketball team. He is surprised by this and asks what brought this change of heart. Carl admits he had to learn his lesson the hard way when Will and Harriette confronted him for his behavior. They made him see that forcing Eddie to try out for the high school's basketball team in an attempt to fulfill his own dreams of being a professional basketball player through his son is wrong on all levels. In turn, Carl realized how much he hurt Eddie's feelings in the process and decides it's better to let him live his own life. He promises to try out for the basketball team next year, providing that his father eases up and he agrees. Carl asks Eddie what he wants to do with his life and he admits he's not sure yet; he just wants to enjoy high school with his friends the best he can. Eddie mentions that along the way, he will find his own dreams for the future. Carl encourages him to figure it out on his own. Cast Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Jo Marie Payton as Harriette Winslow * Rosetta LeNoire as Estelle Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Jaimee Foxworth as Judy Winslow * Joseph and Julius Wright as Richie Crawford * Telma Hopkins as Rachel Crawford Guest * Jacques Apollo Bolton as Will Morgan Gallery Basketball Blues.jpg Trivia *The is the only time Eddie showed a lack of interest in playing basketball. In the later seasons, Eddie's interest in playing basketball grew and had dreams of being a basketball player until Season 4's The Way the Ball Bounces when Sam the Slam warns him of the pitfalls of putting a basketball career over an education. ** In Season 9's Breaking Up Is Hard to Do, Eddie discovered his true dreams in following in Carl's footsteps as a police officer. *This episode marked the first time Carl tried to force his own dreams on Eddie. The next time he did was back in Boxcar Blues, which Eddie flat out refuses and leading Carl to take Urkel out on his job. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season One episodes Category:Season One